


Alternative

by Hasegawa_algue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_algue/pseuds/Hasegawa_algue
Summary: Nuit agitée pour lui. Sombre. Froide.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.  
> Bonjour !  
> Je vous présente ici une fic longtemps restée dans mes tiroirs, et que je ressors après mon visionnage d’Endgame. C’est un Stony, je ne vous cache donc pas que c’est une fin totalement alternative au film. Mon texte n’y fait d’ailleurs pas référence, tout est dans le sentiment. Enfin j’espère !

Ça n’avait pas de couleur à proprement parlé. Juste noir. D’un noir aveuglant qui saturait toutes ses perceptions.  
Ça n’avait pas de forme. Ça, ça n’avait aucune consistance, aucune matière. Pourtant il le sentait. Blotti contre ses côtes, bien au chaud sous le sternum. Il le sentait, que ça prenait de l’importance, que ça remplissait l’espace, poussait contre sa cage thoracique, jusqu’à s’approprier le moindre interstice libre. Que ça appuyait régulièrement sur son palpitant, de plus en plus fort. Que ça lui coupait le souffle.  
C’était bruyant. Affreusement dissonant, une multitude de voix, des langues qu’il ne comprenait pas, des cliquetis. Des explosions à répétition, des éclairs de bruits, d’une violence qui lui déchirait les tympans. A chaque déflagration la chose enflait dans sa poitrine et maintenant elle tailladait, comme si chaque décibel devenait un éclat tranchant dans ses organes à vif.  
Tout le glaçait, d’un froid tellement saisissant qu’il piquait la chair, brûlait les poumons. Les pointes acérées d’aiguilles de gel assaillaient chaque millimètre carré de peau, lui crispant les entrailles. Il en avait chaud d’avoir trop froid. Chaud à en suffoquer.  
Et puis un autre poids, qui pesait lui aussi sur sa poitrine.   
Mais celui-là n’était pas oppressant. Celui-là l’enveloppait, le réchauffait du bon feu, fit fondre la congère qui comprimait ses organes. Tout se liquéfia, le froid, la noirceur…  
Tony s’éveilla. Il décolla ses paupières avec difficulté, et même ainsi tout lui sembla flou. Il distinguait à la périphérie de sa vision un rectangle, où clignotaient des lumières éloignées, douces. Tout était tiède.  
Une respiration lourde, régulière, tapait sur sa peau criblée de chair de poule. Il sentait la pulsation apaisante calmer progressivement son propre souffle, par mimétisme. Doucement sa colonne vertébrale se détendit, il s’enfonça dans le matelas. La peur reflua, libérant les espaces intercostaux, jusqu’à se réduire à une minuscule bille d’angoisse intense, gentiment rangée avec les autres, loin, bien loin de la conscience.  
Steve se blottit plus étroitement contre son flanc, la tête nichée contre sa nuque, le bras en travers de sa poitrine. Sa main se mit en mouvement, traçant doucement des arabesques contre l’épiderme frissonnant.  
-Cauchemar ? marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié au pays des rêves.  
Tony tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds.  
-Plus maintenant, murmura-t-il. Rendors-toi.  
Un gros soupir fatigué atterrit sur son cou et le bras le serra plus fortement. Ainsi enserré, la masse chaude de son amant à moitié affalée sur lui, il laissa son corps se relaxer totalement. Son cœur reprit enfin son rythme normal, répondant sourdement à celui qui battait contre lui. Il se sentait bien, là. En sécurité. Aimé.   
Il repensa aux autres souffles qui berçaient l’atmosphère de la tour, chacun dans leurs chambres. Il pensait à ces personnes qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance, une nouvelle fois. Cette certitude étira un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Heureux.


End file.
